Life After Being a Titan
by AmethystEyes22000
Summary: Richard Grayson no longer stalks the night in spandex saving innocent people from obnoxious criminals. No, his priorities revolve around his wife and kids, and keeping his old mentor's business afloat, but when an old arch nemesis pops up he had no choice to return to that life, but no longer the boy wonder, he comes back as Nightwing. (Rob/Star and BB/Rae)
1. Chapter 1

No one said a word as they watched Cyborg lay on the bed, wheezing out breaths. It was hard to say when it happened, but somehow the five of them had knitted their hearts so close together, that they were actually a real family. It had been what, six years now. They had planned on moving out of full time hero work and creating civilian identities. The world already knew that Richard Grayson was married to supermodel Kori Anders. And that the heir to the Logan fortune had claimed it and was now pursuing a career in medicine, following his parents footsteps. Few people new that Rachel Roth had just gotten her bachelors in literature and was working on her masters, and now no one would know Victor Stone, the son of the founder of Star Labs.

"Raven..." Beastboy glared at her. "How could you not tell me?"

"He didn't want anyone to know," she whimpered.

Cyborg's robotic half was killing off his human half. Blood and oil just didn't mix, Cyborg had known all along, Raven had found out a few months ago, but Cyborg had begged her not to tell anyone.

"And you can not heal him," Starfire said sadly.

"It'd be pointless, as quickly as the poison leaves it comes back again," she replied hanging her head down in shame.

Starfire began to sob, so did Beastboy. Raven exited the room, near tears herself. Robin followed her as she walked to the roof.

"He hates me," she sobbed, letting her powers wreak havoc.

"He doesn't hate you," Robin replied. "He's just angry, and he's probably wishing he had spent more time with him."

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. He quickly enveloped her in his arms. "He's not going to forgive me." she whispered once her crying died down.

"He will," Robin insisted. "I know he will."

"I um... I found the spell you asked about," she changed the topic, and wiped her eyes free of tears. "Its a simple cloaking spell, no one will recognize us as Titans."

"What do you mean?" Robin frowned.

"Whatever appearance the halo ring gives us, in that appearance no one will be able to recognize us, me Star and Beastboy I mean," she said calmly.

"So only the four of us would know," he asked.

Raven held her head down and released a sob and Robin realized his mistake. The problem with being raised by Batman was death rarely affected your outward behavior, and it was easy to see life without that person, no matter how much it hurt.

"Yes... just the four of us," Raven whispered. "Six, if you include Jinx and Wally."

Robin nodded, "I know you guys think I'm being a little extreme, but I don't want any villians coming after us or our kids."

"I understand that, what I don't get is why you won't even invite Bruce or Alfred, he's never even met our team, your team," Raven said.

"You can't understand Raven, with him... he's not the family type, and truthfully, he doesn't approve of my team," he sighed.

"What does that even mean?" she snapped.

"He knew about your prophecy, still thinks it's going to happen, and he doesn't trust Starfire or Tamaraneans, thinks they;ll turn on us the moment we break up, and he thinks that Beastboy wears gloves because his disease is contagious."

Raven chuckled, "Never thought there'd be someone more paranoid than you."

"It's worse than that," Robin sighed. "I deleted the Titan's main frame, and I plan on burying it under the sea, I never really kept files on you either. Bruce believes you to be a threat to the world."

"I am a threat to the world," Raven laughed, "But it happened for years ago and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it."

"That's just it... if he had the chance he'd lock you away in an asylum or something," Robin snapped.

"Robin, you don't have to convince me, I trust you," she gave a small smile. "I never told you this, but the JL actually approached me shortly after I joined the team. The only reason I'm allowed on this planet is because I joined the Titans, they were planning on shipping me to mars or something stupid like that."

She was encased in his arms again, "Raven, I'll never let that happen to you. I'm gonna protect you guys with my life."

"Ahem," they turned to see a red eyed Beastboy standing at the door. "Mind if I speak with my fiance alone."

He emphasized the word fiance causing both birds to laugh.

"Jealous much?" Robin smirked before leaving.

Raven stared at the ground unable to look at him.

"I... Rae," he sighed heavily. "Ugh, this is just so hard."

Raven felt a pain in her chest and felt herself gasp for air. It was really happening? She had finally driven him away. She played with the ring on her finger, slightly trembling.

"Raven," he said firmly. "I just, I'm so mad at you right now... and-"

"Oh I can't hear this," she cut him off, shoved the ring in his hand and disappeared.

It was her usual spot, the middle of the desert just outside of Jump City. Beastboy was the love of her life. She didn't know when it happened but it just did. For the past year she'd even been planning her entire world around him, and now after one stupid mistake, it was over. Her world was over.

"You know, you're really dramatic," Beastboy gasped slightly out of breath.

"You got here faster than I thought you would," she retorted.

He glared at her, "Ha ha." He stumbled over to her yanked her hand towards him and roughly place the ring on her finger. She winced slightly. The his shoved his mouth against hers and she fell into him. It had to be one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her. Finally he needed to breathe and came up for her, but held her close, pressed against him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and I need you, and that I'd die without you."

She held her head down, "I'm sorry... I just thought... I mean you said you were angry."

Beastboy sighed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "Raven, I love you, we're going to be married and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, please stop trying to sabotage our happiness."

She nodded against his chest.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your teammate," Bruce said awkwardly.

Richard simply nodded, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The model... did you really marry her?" Bruce asked.

"It was a drunken mistake, but I'm using it to my advantage, didn't want any bad press when I'm about to take over the company."

"And she's pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied. It was just the two of them in the office, but he was sure Babs and Tim were trying to listen in from outside. "Was that the only reason you called me here?"

"I'm entrusting you with my company and with my secret, don't mess up," he warned.

Richard couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I'm going solo, I won't be involved with whatever goes on here."

Bruce nodded, "And your teammates, you're positive they've left for their home planets?"

"You saw the ships with your own eyes, they left right after Cyborg's funeral."

"Yes about that," Bruce shifted in his seat. "Half of the robot-"

"Stop..." He held his hand up. "If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Fine you can go," Bruce dismissed him. "But like you said, don't interfere."

Richard resisted the urge to flip off his old mentor. An hour later he was at the tower. Starfire would be returning from Tamaran any day now, and he was sure Raven and Beastboy were long gone. He did one last sweep of the tower before setting it up to self destruct. No one would know what became of them after Cyborg's funeral. Bruce would chase their leads but come up with nothing, it'd drive him crazy, but honestly Richard really didn't care.

"Hey," he jumped at the sound of Raven's voice, and glared at her.

"Please don't do that," he groaned.

"Rough day?"

He rolled his eyes, "Raven... shouldn't you be looking moving or something?"

"Gar and I won't live together until after the wedding," she shrugged. "And I promised Starfire I'd be here for you... the tower still means a lot to all of us."

He nodded, "But..."

"Also... I looked into Angela Roth..." He turned to face her. About a month ago they had started looking into her mother's past. They had found out Arella's given name was Angela Roth, but that was it. He knew how much Raven wanted to find her family.

"What'd you find?"

"The Roth's reside in Gotham City... her parents were David and Maria, and she had a twin sister Mary," she spoke slowly. "I... both daughters ran away at the age of sixteen, Angela as we know joined a cult... and Mary," she paused. "Mary fell in love with a a circus performer Jack Grayson."

"What?" he frowned. "I mean..."

"I think we should get a blood test just to be certain," she said quickly. "Please don't tell anyone. I haven't even told Gar."

"Raven..." he said uneasily.

"Look... just hear me out. I always wondered about our bond, and when the Trigon thing happened... how were you able to find me in hell... it just... I mean it doesn't add up," she breathed. "And you can access my powers... don't you think that's weird... but it wouldn't be weird if we were blood relatives. My powers... they would latch onto anyone with Roth blood flowing through them."

"We'll do the test," he sighed.

"There's more," she said. "Your older brother survived that night."

"Raven..."

"Look, I tracked him down," she said cutting him off. "He changed his name, but he still hung around watching over you in a way."

"Raven we should get going," Robin said remembering the destruction timer was still going.

She quickly made her way to the main frame and override the destruction. "Robin... I met him as Rachel... he didn't show that he knew you were Robin. I believe that we should meet him, and all three of us should do a blood test."

Robin felt unsure. It didn't matter if they were blood related or not, he knew who his family was, but he could also tell that it was something Raven needed. She needed human ties.

"Ok... but when are we gonna have time, you have a wedding to plan, not to mention Starfire's expecting," he said.

"We'll do it tomorrow, I already made the appointment," she grinned.

"Is it really necessary that I keep this a secret from Starfire?" he sighed.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I haven't told Gar either."

He sighed, "We should get out of here."

* * *

Garfield Logan was happy to return home to Africa. In just two weeks he'd be married and he and Rachel would spend their honeymoon there. He had already bought a large estate near the village he had grown up in. Once he finished school in Jump they would return there permanently. He couldn't believe his luck. He had panicked when he first heard Robin talk of disbanding the team; afraid that he'd be discarded and alone. He expected Raven to return to Azarath or something, but instead she had chosen to attend the same college as him. Well she had started college two years earlier than him, already had a bachelors degree in english, and now was looking into getting her RN licence. When he realized he wanted to move back to Africa he proposed to her. He didn't want to go without her, and she had actually accepted. Turned out she had twice as many insecurities as he did.

Now as everything was coming together, the wedding, their apartment in Jump, and the house he would surprise her with in Africa, he was just overwhelmed with gratitude. He was even going to be an uncle, which he knew they'd visit Robin and Starfire as often as possible.

He'd miss Cyborg immensely, and he probably hated Batman as much as Robin does after the JL dug up his friend to return his parts to Star Labs. Not only was it disrespectful, it was like a slap in the face. The Teen Titans didn't mean anything to them, after all the years of putting their lives on the line, and then to find out Batman was trying to bring Raven in for questioning over something that had already happened. He clenched his fist together.

It angered him to think that it was possible to live in a world where no matter what you did, no one wanted you. He didn't want that for himself, his teammates, his children. No he wanted his kids to have a place where they could call home, and he wanted them to have a family where no one would abandon anyone.

"You ok man?" Wally asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Titans' west had turned on him when he married Jinx a little after Rob and Star had married. Of course they had taken the couple in, helped them get on their feet. Not everyone had a fortune left behind to them by dead relatives.

"Yeah," a grin formed easily on his face. "What do you think of the place?"

Wally nodded, "It's great, perfect actually."

Gar had designed it to fit four growing families. It was like a home to replace the tower, the basement was decked out with technology Batman would probably drool over. The house itself was separated into for wings, separated by pockets of outside gardens and ponds. It honestly was like a little village once you went through the gates, five kitchens five baths, and a total of twenty five rooms including a library, office space, and mini arcade. He and Rachel would be the first to live there, for their honeymoon, then Wally and Jen would stay until he finished school and was able to return.

"I hope Rae likes it," he said nervously.

"She'll love it," Wally assured him.

* * *

Barbara Gordon wouldn't say she was jealous... just caught off guard by it all. When she realized Batman was really leaving, she had expected Richard to come running back to Gotham ready to take his place. Instead it was more like he came kicking and screaming. She was surprised that he even agreed to run Wayne Enterprise, but showed up with a bachelor degree in business and fully taking on the playboy image he had built as his cover during those teen years. She wasn't complaining, Tim Drake was a great partner and as good a Robin as any, but it was weird having this person, this superficial stuck up supermodel roaming around the mansion. How did Bruce even agree to this? But the press had news of the wedding and child long before she did, maybe that was why he agreed.

"Babs thanks for coming on such short notice," Richard came in holding a briefcase and a coffee mug, looking very much like an adult, and too at ease to be a hero.

"It's fine, but what's the big favor," she played indifferent, though she was sure he saw right through it. He and Bruce were the better liars not herself.

"Kori-" her glare cut him off, and he sighed heavily. "Look, she's my wife, and she's seven months pregnant, I made her move here where she doesn't know anyone, can't you just try to get to know her?"

"Isn't she some kind of Russian supermodel, I'm sure there are a ton of people willing to be her friend," she snapped.

"But i can't let just anyone hang around the mansion, you know that," he winked. "Do this for me and I'll pay you back big time."

"Fine," Barbara sighed in defeat. "Is she even awake yet, it's barely seven thirty."

"She's been up since six meditating," he replied. "She's in the library. Thanks a bunch!" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she made her way to the library. You know what really ticked her off about this whole situation. It wasn't that he didn't love her. It wasn't that he had another woman living in the mansion. It was that he gave up being a superhero for her. For this shallow, superficial barbie doll whose parenting skills probably went as far as hiring a nanny.

"Friend Barbara!" the woman smiled. A genuine, naive smile, but Barbara didn't care, she knew she wasn't the villain here. Kori Anders was the villain for trapping Richard into this boring, un-fulfilling life. She'd gladly buy Dick drinks after the divorce. She gave it a year. "Look, I have much interest in these Nordstrom magazine's do you wish to accompany me to the store?"

"Uh... sure."

"Marvelous!" the woman stood a good two inches taller than herself, but Barbara wasn't intimidated.

* * *

Author's Note:

I left some obvious gaps... like the wedding, cyborg's funeral, and the blood test results. I'll fill them in later. This was more of a prologue to give you some background information of where the story is starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Later

Richard Grayson sat at his desk hidden behind a pile of paperwork. It would help if he had a secretary or personal assistant of some sort, but he had gone through twenty different people his first year that Barbara decided to just send him the temps, which he gave them just the bare minimum. He had always been somewhat of a control freak. Maybe that was the real reason Bruce had entrusted him with the job. It was strange how content he was. Kori was still the love of his life, and his three kids gave him as much thrill and excitement as he had back in his hero days. It wasn't that bad living in the mansion either. Kori had completely remodeled half of it, and it actually felt like home.

"Dad!" a little girl with pitch black hair pulled back into a ballerina bun came running into his office, hitting his desk and effectively knocking over two stacks of files and paper work. "Heh… sorry," she blushed.

He grimaced as one of the interns ran in a few moments later, "Sorry Mr. Grayson, I tried to stop her."

"It's fine Lynn, I was just about to take the rest of the day off," he grinned.

"Yes!" his daughter exclaimed. "I knew I could count on you, mom says that we're having company over so I didn't have to go to ballet today, but stupid Barbara tried to make me go anyways."

"Your mom let you come here instead?" Richard frowned as he and his daughter headed for the elevator.

"No, she wanted Henry to bring me home quick so I could bake something," she made a face. "You know Kyle is the only one who can stomach mom's cooking."

"Rebecca that doesn't mean you can just ditch your mother," he scolded. "She's probably worried sick about you."

"I doubt it, Henry usually doesn't tell her I went missing until after he finds me," she chuckled.

Richard groaned, she was too smart for her own good. He and Kori had three kids. Rebecca was their oldest, she'd turn ten in a few days, but had been a hastle ever since she learned to walk. She was the spitting image of her mother though, except for his hair color. Thankfully none of his kids needed a halo ring, though he did have to ban them from flying or using starbolts. It was a wonder with all the trouble Rebecca got into that she hadn't been caught.

Kyle was the middle child, and took after him in every way. Same black hair, and green eyes as his sister, but his face was identical to Richard's. Not to mention his personality was much more reserved. Rosalyn was the youngest, the only one with red hair, and his pale blue eyes. She was seven and the quietest of the three.

"Dad, are you even listening to me?" she stared at him expectantly.

"Of course, you want me to kindly suggest that we go out to eat, and you want me to surprise your mom with a new outfit so she'll forget to feel hurt over none of us wanting to eat her food."

"Exactly," she grinned. "We should stop by Nordstrom, I saw her looking at this pink dress last time we were there."

"Hmm… maybe we should throw in a necklace, that way she won't think we bought it last minute," he grinned.

They had done this dozens of times. Some things didn't change, like his wife's craving for mustard on everything, and her ability to make even boxed cakes turn into foreign mush.

"You're the one who almost got us caught last time," she retorted.

"Yeah yeah," he playfully patted her head. "Race ya to the limo." He took off in a sprint, she quickly followed, both reaching the door at the same time.

"You're supposed to let me win," she complained.

"Yeah right kid, do you know me?"

"Leaving work early?" they both looked up to see a pretty blonde in a black pencil skirt and a red blouse.

"The boss can do that Babs," he said smugly.

"Richard as your personal assistant…" he tuned out whatever else she said.

Honestly, she had turned out to be a pain in the ass. After self-appointing herself as his assistant, (really just a glorified tattle tell to Bruce) she was constantly checking in on him. He sort of wished there was more crime in Gotham to keep her busy. She had somehow got over whatever jealousy she had toward Kori, and had suddenly become her best friend. He didn't have the heart to tell Kori the truth about Barbara. The only good thing was that all of his kids seemed to hate her.

"He can't go," Rebecca's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Dad, tell her we have a date."

"Richard it's important," Barbara insisted.

"Rebecca, get in the limo, it'll only take a second," Richard said. She sighed dramatically but did as she was told. He shut the door, and took a few steps away. "What is it?"

"It's not something I can say in public," she muttered. "But Tim, Bruce and I are coming over for dinner, that's about as much of a heads up I can give you."

He nodded, thankfully it wasn't some bullshit about the company. Every now and then Babs tried to reason that he was being an idiot, but every decision he made gave the company sometimes even four times the profit Bruce ever did. Not that Bruce ever really worked his company, he just sort of let it sit and bring in whatever cash. If all three were coming though, it definitely meant they wanted something from Nightwing.

The first couple of years he did a lot of hero work, especially with Raven around to patch him up, but once Rachel and Gar moved to Africa he just sort of put the hero work aside. There were new Teen Titans, and a new Robin, plus he loved being the family man. So he was well prepared to tell them no. No matter how intimidating Bruce was.

* * *

Rachel looked at the little blue plus sign willing it to disappear. When she finally gave up she threw the damn thing in the trash, washed her hands and excited the bathroom. Her husband sat on the bed with a smug expression on his face. She could feel her anger growing.

"Now was that really necessary?" he asked. "I mean, I think my paternal instincts have proven to be correct thus far."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Just shut up… you… you asshole!"

"Rae, no need for hostility," he grinned. "I told you getting your tubes tied wasn't a hundred percent."

Her left eye twitched, they both knew that when she told him her tubes were tied she was bluffing. "I'm sleeping in the room with Dani and Sam… don't come near me."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't overreact Rae."

"Fuck you Garfield Logan," she said over her shoulder.

He winced slightly as the door slammed. He shrugged, "Eh… she'll get over it."

He could hear feet paddling coming toward the room, and in came his two eldest.

"Dad, what'd you do this time?" Mason looked at him evenly.

"Mom's probably just overreacting," Mark cut in quickly.

Gar grinned, the twins were as opposite as he and Rachel in their personalities, despite their identical appearances. They both had their mother's face and complexion, but his fangs, and his forest green eyes, but her violet hair, the best advantage was that they had both their parents' abilities. They could shift, and do magic. Though they didn't really shift often; anyways, Mason took after Rachel and Mark took after himself so they always took sides when their parents fought.

"Mom's pregnant again," Gar grinned. "She's just being a little emotional right now."

Both rolled their eyes, "That's not even a real fight," Mark grumbled.

"Yeah… sometimes I think you guys need to grow up," Mason smirked.

"And get old? Are you crazy?" Gar pulled him into a head lock. "I'm gonna be a kid for ever?"

"That's impossible," Mark said.

"Dad let go!" Mason grumbled.

"Wow, real mature."

All three looked up to see his oldest daughter with her arms crossed glaring at them. Samantha was a perfect mix of her parents, Rachel's nose and eyes, his mouth and hair.

"Sam, want to join us," he winked.

"Mom's crying in Dani's room, aren't you going to comfort her," she said.

"That's what I was trying to tell him," Mason grumbled.

Gar playfully tossed him onto his bed. "Alright… papa bear to the rescue."

The three watched him leave.

"You know they aren't really fighting," Mason said to his sister.

"Yep, this is just they're bizarre way of flirting," Mark snickered.

"You guys don't know anything," Samantha glared at them. "You two idiots probably wouldn't even care if mom left and never came back!"

They watched her rush out of the room in tears. They looked at each other before grimacing and going after her. "Sam, wait up!"

She slowed down so they could catch up to her, one on either side of her.

"You want to tell us what's got you all worked up?" Mark asked.

"Mom… she's been seeing Uncle Richard secretly," she said. "I… you know how she teleports out of the country randomly, well she's been meeting him. And it didn't bother me until I realized… what if-"

"Wait… when does mom teleport anywhere anymore?" Mark cut her off.

"And on top of that, Uncle Richard is married remember?" Mason added.

"But one time I heard her talking to him on the old titan communicator, she even admitted to it then," she sent them the memory.

"Ok… let's say it's true. Uncle Richard is Nightwing… maybe she flew in to heal him, and because dad would freak out over her doing any kind of hero work she kept it a secret… or maybe he does know they just didn't want us to know about it," Mason said.

"That makes… sense."

"And maybe you need to meditate because mom's haywire emotions are getting to you," Mark added ruffling his sister's hair.

"Why's mom freaking out anyway?" she frowned.

"Dad's always telling her he wants ten kids," Mark grinned.

"And now that she's pregnant again they're at least half way there," Mason snickered.

"Oh… poor mom," Samantha mumbled.

* * *

Kori Grayson placed the last bobby pin in her hair and smiled at her reflection. Richard had surprised her with a new dress, and had decided to take everyone out to eat. It was a lovely gesture, especially since Bruce hardly ever visited them. She turned to see her husband staring at her.

"You look beautiful," he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled feeling the blush form on her cheeks. She had already gotten their kids dressed and ready for the evening. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, I need to address something with you," he said taking her hand. "Barbara gave me a heads up earlier, they might ask me to assist them in hero work. I'm going to decline… I just wanted you to know."

Kori smiled, "It's fine. I trust you."

"Good," he kissed her, and she felt her knees go weak. Richard wasn't always expressive or passionate, but every time he kissed her, he proved to be just that.

They came down to find Bruce and his girlfriend of the moment Selina Kyle waiting for them. Kori loved playing the part of a clueless human, seeing as how she was neither. Selina was Catwoman, and Bruce's on again off again girlfriend. The woman was gorgeous though. Long blonde hair, and a tight fitted black dress, Kori suddenly felt insecure about the pink dress she was wearing, though she had found it simply adorable, maybe it was a little too kiddish.

That only heightened when Barbara and Tim joined them. Barbara was her friend, but Kori always felt like she tried a little too hard when she dressed herself. She could only imagine the outfits she wore to work. The red dress exaggerated all the right features, but with a sophisticated hairstyle and accessories, she didn't come off sluttish at all… just desirable. This woman was flashing herself in front of Richard every day… but… Barbara was her friend she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Wow, Kori you look stunning," Selina smiled.

"I hope you don't mind I cancelled your reservations and had them deliver," Bruce said.

"Of course I mind," Richard snapped.

Kori quickly grabbed his arm and squeezed softly, "It's quite alright, but the children may be a little disappointed."

As if on cue the three marched down. Rebecca their oldest, then Kyle, the middle child, and Rosalyn the youngest, Kori was delighted to see they were behaving… so far anyway.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Selina grinned.

Kori smiled proudly, "Becca's our oldest, she turns ten next week, then Kyle's eight, and Rosalyn is seven."

"Splendid," Selina grinned.

"So, what's there to be disappointed about?" Rebecca asked.

"We're staying in," Kori smiled.

The dinner was awkward to say the least, but Kori was just happy Richard and Bruce hadn't attacked each other yet. They simply jabbed at each other with harsh words, and everyone else pretended not to notice.

"Kori you don't mind if I speak with your husband alone do you," Bruce said placing hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Not at all," Kori said politely as the two men left her alone with the two women. Her children had long since abandoned them for their rooms.

"I'm not going into hero work… my family's a full time job now, not that you would know what that's like," Richard spat. They were near the fireplace, oddly enough Bruce was avoiding his eyes, as if unsure about something.

"Look, I said I was sorry about the robot," Bruce heaved. "I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"His father was one of the founders of Star Labs… how could they just tear him apart like that? Did they even accomplish whatever the hell they were trying to accomplish?"

Bruce shook his head, "They tried to use his robotic half as a prototype… but they were unsuccessful in making a droid."

Richard felt the blood drain from his face, "The justice league is trying to make androids?" He could feel his blood boiling and clenched his fist. He remembered all those Slade bots they had fought… how much he hated that mask… and they were trying to use his dead _brother's_ body to create more of those things. Obviously they wouldn't be identical to the Slade bots… but still.

"Richard calm down," Barbara soothed.

He glared at her, as she and Tim both entered the room.

"Selina's keeping Kori distracted," Tim said.

"It's the Joker," Bruce said randomly. "He knows my identity."

"OK?"

"Who do you think his first target will be if I'm not around," Bruce deadpanned.

"So you think I can't protect my family from some manic clown?"

"He's not working alone," Tim cut in. "Show him the sketch Babs."

Barbara held up the sheet that had Slade's face sketched over it. Richard simply blinked, "I don't recall him?"

"Well he knows you, or me rather," Tim chuckled. "We did a little hand to hand combat… he did most of the talking then he just disappeared. He admitted to giving Bruce's identity away. Said that he knew all along who I was… well technically who you were."

Richard chuckled, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just… he's probably watching my every move," Tim sighed, "As Robin I mean… and you as Richard Grayson… but he doesn't know about Nightwing."

"I have a lot of paperwork-"

"We can make Lynn a permanent secretary," Barbara piped in. "You need someone to organize that mess anyway."

"I'll think about it," he replied.

"There's something else I want to address before I go," Bruce said. "Azarath was destroyed decades ago-"

"Wow, figured out a way to jump dimensions," Richard quipped.

"This is serious… I know you care about your teammates… but that girl, you don't know what she's capable of, we know she's not on earth thankfully, but I have a feeling she's hiding on Tamaran. I contacted the Prime Minister of the planet… but they refused to speak with anyone but you…."

"I'm not helping you hunt down my teammate just so you can leave if there's nothing else," he snapped.

"Your family-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Richard you have a phone call, regarding work," Kori said. Barbara raised an eyebrow. No one from the office should be calling him, especially this late.

"It's fine, we were just leaving," Bruce said holding his arm out to Selina.

"Oh… just tell them I'll be in the office in ten," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Kori frowned.

"Yeah, it won't take long… I just forgot to pick something up," He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You guys have a good night as well."

* * *

Rachel dressed in her more dressier outfits, a simple black silk dress, and heels, and let her hair hang down just past her shoulders.

"Can I come please," Gar whined. "You're not really mad at me are you?"

"No, of course not," she gave him a quick smile. "Slade broke out of prison… so most likely…"

Gar sighed, "I already have a home set up for us in Gotham… and I wanted to buy the zoo there so."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You already bought the zoo a year ago, don't you think I know where our money goes?"

Gar blushed, "I just… It's been seven years since we've done any kind of crime fighting… and with the kids."

"Gar, I'm pregnant, I'm not going to do any fighting," she assured him. "Make the arrangements to move back to Gotham… Kori's all alone… she'll need some close friends around. Besides, that Batwoman chick is a real bitch."

Gar chuckled, "Be safe."

"Always," she whispered just before kissing him and then disappearing.

He was waiting for her at their usual table. She paused for a second to let her eyes adjust to the lighting before heading over. He stood as she approached.

"Where's-"

He placed a finger to her lips, "Can I take your jacket dear?"

She sighed playing along, "Of course… I suppose you brought me a gift."

His eyes widened… "Would you believe me if I said it's waiting for you in the hotel room?"

A smile spread across her face as she took her seat and scanned the faces of the people around them.

**_Barbara and Tim are tailing me, sorry._**

She gave a soft nod, "I believe you."

"Great, so… did you already eat?"

"I did actually… maybe we should just head to the room now," she winked. She could feel the disgust rolling off of someone just outside of the restaurant. "We don't want Kori waiting for you all night."

"She's probably already sleeping," he grinned. "Let's have a glass of wine at least. I did make reservations."

**_Is it really necessary? I can't drink alcohol._**

**_You're pregnant again?_**

She rolled her eyes, "I guess we can have drinks… but I'll just have a sparkling water."

"I guess the experience is better sober," he chuckled.

**_You're disgusting you know that?_**

**_ Eh… I'm only joking… but in case you were wondering, Kori loves it when I-_**

_** Please stop**, _she made a face at him.

He shrugged and flagged down a waiter, "Two sparkling waters please."

"Thank you," she smiled. **_How long do we have to keep this up?_**

**_ Not long… I'm sure Tim has already left._**

**_ I can't believe this is your perfect cover. _**

"So… how's your husband?"

**_Is this necessary? _**"He's fine," she shrugged. "Jealous?"

**_He finally told you about the zoo? _**"Just curious."

**_Have you ever known him to keep a secret?_** "We're moving to Gotham in a few months actually."

**_Maybe you gave a little too much information… she's likely to do a background check on you… check flight tickets and stuff. _** "That could make this difficult."

"Or exciting depending on how you look at it," she shrugged and mouthed sorry.

Barbara couldn't believe it. Richard Grayson was having an affair… with a woman who looked like a freakin' librarian. She was pretty, but she didn't look like his type at all. He usually went for girls with a lot of cleavage and red or blonde hair… never brunettes. How had she not noticed? How long had it been going on? She followed them to the hotel room and then left in disgust. Ever so slowly a smile formed on her face… Kori wasn't little miss perfect after all, and it wasn't like Richard would take this Rachel person seriously. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

"What took so long?" Jase glared at them.

"Barbara Gordon," Richard shrugged. "Couldn't blow our covers."

"What's the big deal that I had to come here anyway?" Rachel complained.

"Slade asked me to track down Robin," Jase said.

"You're working with Slade!" they both screeched. He winced.

"Calm down… sheesh you guys need to loosen up a bit," he groaned.

Now when Red X turned out to be Robin's long lost brother he had flipped out, but it made sense. Xavier Grayson now Jason Xavier, still, it was unnerving to say the least.

"So what? You led him to Tim?" Richard frowned.

"No… he just was confused, he was sure Richard Grayson was Robin… but he knows you can't be in two places at once, so now he wants to know who Robin is," Jase shrugged. "I can't decline the partnership… not without giving something away so I'm letting you know ahead of time, he's going to find Tim eventually… we have to be prepared to take action."

"I… I don't know how much help I can be, I'm pregnant again, and-"

"It's fine, we don't expect Gar to let you patrol or anything like that," Richard cut her off. "I was thinking of hiring you as my secretary or something."

"You want me to do all your paperwork while you run around playing hero," Rachel accused.

"Kids don't fight now," Jase cut in, then glanced at his watch, "I have to go now… don't stay up all night ok?"

Rachel growled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They both started coughing, "Why the hell does he need to do that every fucking time?"

"Why do you have such a potty mouth?" Richard retorted.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just... Slade returning is a little unnerving. I don't want my kids even thinking about hero work until they're at least fifteen."

Richard nodded flopping down on the bed, "Yeah, and I think he's working with the Joker... ugh, there's no way I'll be able to just sit in my office all day."

Rachel nodded, "I don't mind being your secretary and all... but I mean, Dani's only two, and I don't really want a babysitter."

"Kori would be glad to help, she's mellowed out a lot over the years," he offered.

"I'm sure she has, but I wouldn't want it to be everyday," she murmured.

"Alright, I'll remodel the office, you can bring her to work if you want," he replied.

"Also... I'll work weekends at the hospital," she cut in.

"Don't you think that's kind of a lot?" he frowned.

"Coming from you... no," she chuckled. "I should get going, with the time difference and all everyone's probably wondering where I'm at."

Richard nodded and she was gone. He went home as well.

* * *

"Mom! Where have you been?" Rachel came out her room to see Samantha waiting for her.

"Out," she replied, "What are you the mother now?"

Samantha wrapped her arms around her, "Dad says we're moving back to Gotham."

"Only temporarily," she hugged her daughter back. "Nothing's going to change sweetheart, and you'll love Gotham, I promise."

"But I love it here in Africa," she whimpered.

"Well you have my permission to teleport back here whenever you get homesick," she grinned. "Where's everyone?" She frowned as she found the kitchen empty.

"Dad let the twins go with him on his trip to Gotham, Dani's still asleep," she replied.

"Well wanna hang out with me," Rachel grinned.

"I really don't want to meditate right now," she grumbled.

"I was thinking we could eat cereal and watch cartoons," she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Ok!"

* * *

The moment Gar Logan stepped off his private jet with Mark and Mason trailing behind him, all eyes were on him. No one knew much about him, except that he was rich, and that he was attractive. People had already started the single father articles, just waiting for a source to confirm before they publish it. He had opened the zoo about a year ago, and was rumored to be moving here permanently to run it. All the women gushed over how great his smile was, and how attractive his green eyes and blonde hair were. They noted his boys had brown hair, but the same green eyes, and how mature they both looked.

"Dad..." Mark whispered. "This place is kind of creepy."

"Scared?" Mason grinned.

"Shut up," Mark rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not as bright as Jump City that's for sure," he chuckled. "Come on, you guys are gonna love the new place."

The limo ride was long and boring, but when they finally made it inside the gated area Gar turned serious, "I brought you guys along because as the oldest i wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Whoa, this place is cool... it's so much like home actually," Mark said amazed as they stepped out of the driveway and onto the porch.

"It's a little more americanized, no random ponds to swim in," Gar chuckled. "The basement is what I want to show you."

"Wow, this is the coolest basement ever!" Mark ran to the video game station.

"It's an exact replica of our living room at home, it's a safe house," Gar said.

"It's cool, a secret pad underneath our real place," Mason said. "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Gotham's not like Africa, it's dangerous here," he said. "Your mother is pregnant so she's gonna need your help. No acting out at all while we're here. I want you guys on your perfect behavior, and keep an eye out for anything strange. Ok?"

"Wait a sec... are you going into hero work again?" Mark asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah... but only because an old villain popped up, you remember that Slade guy, right?" Gar said solemnly.

"Yeah we remember all the stories you've told us," Mason said. "So are we gonna visit the Grayson's?"

"Not yet, we're gonna meet with some boring suit people, you guys should bring a book to read," Gar said as they headed back upstairs.

"Ugh... so lame." Mark whined.

* * *

Rachel sighed brushing Dani's now golden blonde hair. "Mommy... ouwie."

She smiled, Dani always complained when she combed her hair, but it was necessary. Gar had sent the jet back for them which meant all preparations were ready. Thankfully all of her kids had her powers so they didn't need halo rings to change their appearance, but she was nervous about coming back to Gotham. She couldn't imagine the stress Kori and Richard must be going through, knowing that Slade is after them. She wasn't all that familiar with the joker either, but she knew he had to be dangerous.

"Mom... can't we just go shopping when we get there," Sam complained. "I don't have any city clothes."

Rachel chuckled, "you know for a five year old you have way more fashion sense than I ever did."

"You grew up on a planet where they wore robes everyday," she replied.

"True," Rachel chuckled. "Ok, we'll go shopping when we get to Gotham."

"Cool... so like, are you gonna be Raven when we get to Gotham?" she asked.

"No, I'm not... no heroic journey's for pregnant moms," she pouted.

"Mommy!" Dani cried.

"All done see," Rachel propped her up so she could see her reflection.

"Can I go play now?"

"I need to talk to you guys about something before we head to Gotham," she said turning her to face her. "Gotham's not safe... so no wondering around the city like you do the village. No powers, no natural hair colors, no more catnaps."

"But what if I get really sleepy?" Sam complained.

"Only at home... no where else, ok?" she insisted. "Another thing, if a villain ever pops up, I'm in charge, do exactly what I tell you."

"No villains mommy," Dani whimpered.

"No sweetheart, but just in case," she said.

"But what if you're not around," Sam asked.

"Your brothers are in charge," she replied.

"Ok," she sighed. "I... I like your hair brown it's really pretty."

"I don't know... I wish it were blonde like you guys," she replied.

"Why don't you go blonde then?" she frowned.

"Your dad insist that its either black or dark brown," she shrugged. "Plus I'd probably look ridiculous with brown hair."

"No pretty!" Dani exclaimed yanking her mother's hair.

"Ow," Rachel grabbed her daughter hair.

"See... owie," Dani smirked.

"No I did not yank on your hair like that," Rachel reasoned.

"Yeah Dani that was mean," Sam said softly.

* * *

Tim Drake couldn't explain what was happening to him. He played with the tape recording device before pressing play for what was probably the tenth time that night. He watched as Richard stood as the brunette approached him.

"Where's-"

He placed a finger to her lips, "Can I take your jacket dear?"

She sighed playing along, "Of course… I suppose you brought me a gift."

His eyes widened… "Would you believe me if I said it's waiting for you in the hotel room?"

A smile spread across her face as she took her seat and scanned the faces of the people around them. She was cute, not just cute, hot. Her dress didn't give too much away, in fact it looked like she was barley trying, but she was sexy. So very sexy.

She gave a soft nod, "I believe you." Her voice held this sort of raspy, sultry aspect to it. He found his gaze lingering on her lips for a second.

"Great, so… did you already eat?"

"I did actually… maybe we should just head to the room now," she winked. He would've given anything to be Dick in that moment. "We don't want Kori waiting for you all night." That had shocked him. Then again, how could any woman in Gotham not know he was married.

"She's probably already sleeping," he grinned. "Let's have a glass of wine at least. I did make reservations."

She rolled her eyes, "I guess we can have drinks… but I'll just have a sparkling water."

"I guess the experience is better sober," he chuckled. He shrugged and flagged down a waiter, "Two sparkling waters please."

"Thank you," she smiled. **_  
_**

"So… how's your husband?"

****"He's fine," she shrugged. "Jealous?"

****"Just curious."

"We're moving to Gotham in a few months actually."

****"That could make this difficult."

"Or exciting depending on how you look at it." She stood, he threw money on the table for the water and followed her out like a lost puppy. Throughout the exchange he realized, they hadn't exchanged names. That was disappointing. He had been tailing Richard since, but he hadn't met up with the woman in over a month.

His cell phone went off pulling him out of his daze, "This is Tim?"

"Hey, your first client is here, you're not gonna believe who it is."

"Alright, I'm coming down," he threw the device in his desk drawer and excited the room. A family of six stood in the lobby, he recognized the man instantly as the millionaire Garfield Logan, he glanced over them one by one, his eyes nearly fell out when he saw who Mrs. Logan was.

"Hi, I'm Gar Logan, this is my wife Rachel, and our kids, Mark, Mason, Sam, and Dani," he grinned.

Tim shook his hand smiling, "You wanted to do family portraits today?"

"Yeah," Gar said. "Also I was wondering if I could hire you guys to do shots at the zoo for me. I sort of fired the last camera man."

"Which was completely unreasonable of you," Rachel commented.

Tim felt himself blushing, after fantasizing about her for so long he could help himself.

"His name was Malchoir... you know I did it for you," he argued.

"So you promise not to hire anyone names Terra then," she remarked.

"Ok... I see your point," he said. "Then I admit I did it for me."

"Excuse out parents," one of the twins said. "We wanted to go with the Package A."

"Exactly what I was going to say," Gar cut in.

"Daddy hold me!" the younger daughter stretched out her arms toward him.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Gar took her from Rachel, playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

"So shall we get started," brown eyes landed on him, Tim smiled, "Yes."

The shoot only took about forty minutes, but it gave him the time to really study this Rachel Logan. She seemed at ease with her family, but he was sure Garfield was just too immature for her. Still he was curious as to how she knew Richard.

His questions were soon answered as her phone ring, "Hello Richard... oh, I thought I wouldn't go in until tomorrow. Ok..."

"You have to go?" Gar frowned.

"Yeah... just so I can get a tour and meet everyone," she grinned.

"Ok, I can watch the kids," Gar said.

"I want to go with mom," Mason and Sam said at the same time.

"Alright, lets go," she grinned, scooping Dani up. "We'll meet you in an hour at home."

Gar nodded, as the four left, he turned his attention to Tim, "Just need to pay right," Gar grinned.

"Yeah..." Tim sighed. "I'll ring you up right now."

"Thanks man, and just so you know," Gar leaned in close, "Besides the fact that she's my wife, she's way out of your league."

Tim was sure his whole face had turned red in embarrassment.

* * *

Slade was annoyed if anything. The Joker was quite erratic at times, he doubted if the man even had a plan. Still, he had provided him with valuable information. Batman was Bruce Wayne, and he was sure the Robin he had kept running into was not the same Robin from before. No matter, Joker would use the Graysons to flush out Batman, and he would use this Robin to flush out the old one.

"What did you need Slade," X said.

"You're late," he replied. "I want you to trail Kori Grayson, we're going to kidnap her in a few weeks, learn her routine and schedule."

He nodded. "I'm on it."

"There's something else," Slade said. "You've been tailing her husband haven't you. Weren't you going to notify me of that?"

X smirked, "He and I happen to be sleeping with the same woman... a Rachel Logan."

Slade nodded, "Yes, my men reported to me as much. Who is she?"

"Just some chick with serious emotional issues," he shrugged.

"Just don't get distracted," he said before disappearing.

X groaned, Gotham was nothing like Jump, or maybe he was just getting older, he had never let Slade catch him off duty before. He called from a blocked phone.

"Hello?" a little boy answered the phone.

"Yes is Rachel available?" he asked.

"Mom, it's for you," he yelled. He could hear the sound of feet paddling.

"Hello?"

"Hey... it's me," he said as he walked swiftly down the street. "Slade was following us last time... he wants me to trail Kori... so no more meetings ok? No more hotel rooms, he's going to figure out we're lying sooner or later."

"Maybe you should just split town," she replied. "I don't want to see you get hurt, neither does Richard."

"I'll be fine, just relay the message ok?"

"Ok," she replied.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wasn't sure if it was too many kids at once... but I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the comments =] Also this was actually going to be a Rob/Rae... but I'm love BB/Rae, so that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life Richard Grayson was nervous. He loved Kori, and he trusted her with his life, and with his children; but he understood perfectly well why he had to keep the secrets he did. The reason his parents were murdered, the reason Rachel's mother was kidnapped by that cult… something… someone wanted them dead, and it was an enemy far bigger than Slade. His entire life he was used to being odd, his first family, a traveling circus, his second family secret heroes… He was used to living in danger. Sure he had lived comfortably these past years, just being a dad and a business man, but he was used to his life being put in danger at random times. This time however it seemed deadlier.

He wanted to keep Kori and his children safe no matter what, but Jase had made a rather obvious point. Bad guys were always chasing him. It wasn't like he was even Robin anymore, but still they hunted him, not Tim. Jase had told him how Slade had raved on to the joker that there was no way Timothy Drake could be the real Robin. It was frustrating honestly. What was so special about him that Slade wouldn't be satisfied with beating Robin, he wasn't even Robin anymore.

Until Jase also pointed out how hostile the heroes were towards Raven. He never considered that the two could be connected. Then again, Jase had watched them for a long time from a distance, he could see the pieces as a whole, but… what the hell was so great about him and Raven? They were nothing different from any other person; so why target them?

"Mr. Grayson, a Mrs. Logan is here to see you, along with Miss Gordon," his secretary called.

"Let them in," he said, pushing his thoughts aside. He gave a friendly smile as they walked in with two children he instantly recognized. He panicked for a moment. Weren't they supposed to play like their families were just meeting for the first time? He cringed waiting for one of the kids to run to him like they usually did when he visited.

"I insisted that she leave her children outside but she refused," Barbara whispered.

"This is my off day," Rachel cut in.

"And it's perfectly fine, my little Rebecca's running in here all the time, everyone's used to having kids here," he shrugged. "Introduce me."

"Oh, right, this is Mason, and Samantha, kids this is Mr. Grayson," Rachel said as he knelt down and shook their hands, both saying a polite hello.

He was slightly amazed, but then again he couldn't really picture anything of Raven's acting out of line… well except for Gar… he laughed at his own joke (in his head of course).

"So… you know I'll have an infant soon," Rachel spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah, the crew comes tomorrow to remodel this place, and Lynn out there with be all yours," he grinned. "It'll be complete in a few days."

"Remodeling for what?" Barbara asked confused.

"A nursery," Richard replied.

"I know it's silly, but I don't want my family babysitting for me all the time," Rachel blushed.

"It could weaken us… I mean I can't believe you're hiring a pregnant woman to run the company while you're out…" Barbara trailed off realizing her slip up.

"What will you be doing, Mr. Grayson," Rachel inquired, "It's such short notice that you hired me, and with my husband suddenly deciding to run the zoo I could much easily be helping him out. I think I deserve to know what the big mystery is?"

Richard tried to hide his smirk as Barbara grew flustered. Keeping the Bat Cave and everyone associated with it was a huge deal. Then again she hardly ever let her emotions get the best of her, he wondered what was up with her.

"I… it's a rather embarrassing matter, and I really don't want the press to find out… so mums the word," he winked flirtatiously at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So when do I start officially?"

"You can start today," he grinned, "I'll be out until about five."

"Just in time for closing," she retorted.

"Wait, don't you need to go over the job details?" Barbara frowned as Richard put on his coat.

"We did that ages ago, and I trust Rachel to do an even better job than me," he grinned.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept our relationship strictly professional, Mrs. Logan is fine," Rachel said firmly.

Richard watched as Barbara's face turned a purplish red color, but she said nothing. "Whatever you say Mrs. Logan."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her once they were in the limo.

"She… I mean… ugh, you really think I don't know?" she snapped.

"Don't know what?" he smirked.

_See, she'll be so preoccupied by our affair she won't pay attention to anything else._

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed Richard's thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Mom, this is boring," Samantha said suddenly. "Can't we go to the zoo."

"If you wanted to go to the zoo you should've went with your father," she replied looking at the file cabinet. "Want to help me with something?"

"Fine," she huffed.

"Samantha quit being such a crybaby," Mason said. "So… Uncle Richard could recognize us because of your bond with him, but will everyone else."

"Yes," Rachel chuckled. "Just because you change your hair color doesn't mean you look any different. "Now hush about that stuff, this room is probably bugged."

"Can I take karate," Samantha asked.

"You just want to take karate because of Kyle," Mason grinned.

"Shut up!" Samantha turned red.

"Mason, don't tease your sister," Rachel snapped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bruce frowned at the file the JL had just given him. He never realized how dangerous it was, how vulnerable they were to other planets. Tamaran was refusing to speak with anyone other than Robin, and kept tight lipped on the princess's whereabouts. All they wanted to know was if she kept in touch with her former team member, it wasn't like Dick was being any help. Sometimes he wanted to strangle that boy.

"Ok, what's the big deal," Richard said as he entered the bat cave with Tim and Barbara trailing behind him.

"The big deal is you're sleeping with that woman!" Barbara retorted.

"What?" Bruce frowned.

"Babs a little jealous that's all," Richard rolled his eyes as he took the file out of his hands. "Why are you looking into Tamaran again? I already told you I'm not helping you find Raven, or Starfire, or Beastboy,"

"That's for me," Tim snatched it away.

"Joker sent us a tip, they're coming after Kori specifically, I'm placing Barbara on watch, she'll stay with your family 24/7 until we get back," Bruce said.

"Back from where?" he frowned.

"We have to head to Jump City, Slade's demanding that we go and face him," Bruce said grimly.

"You honestly think I'm going to leave when Slade is specifically targeting my wife?" Richard seethed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Oh, so now you want to play the faithful husband," Babs rolled her eyes, but in an instant his hand was around her throat.

"Don't joke around about my wife," he growled.

Bruce and Tim both moved to grab him, but he released her quickly and dodged their efforts.

"Sorry," he coughed uncomfortably. "Why don't you take Kori out of town, maybe out to the country."

"The country?" Barbara frowned.

"Yeah, rent a farm house, the kids would love it," he grinned. "Anyway, I want them out of the city when all of this goes down. Slade always plays dirty."

"Last time you had no recogni-"

"I obviously lied as a way to get out of being involved in this stupid mission," Richard cut off his old mentor. Tim coughed awkwardly and Barbara looked to the floor, the tension was thick.

"Richard I think you need to understand something," Bruce glared at him. "You're no longer Robin, and further more you're not in control. I'm in charge here, and I already have a plan in motion. You and I will head to Jump, I think that's where your green teen mate is, he'll have information on the sorceress, Babs will stay here and look out for your wife, she'll give you updates daily."

"What about Wayne Entreprises," Barbara cut in. "We can't let some stranger-"

"I read her credentials, she's more than capable of handling the business, and I think it's good for someone outside of the Bat family to be handling it for once," Bruce cut her off.

"What about Slade, shouldn't we be hunting him down?" Richard snapped.

"That's my job," Tim grinned.

"And the Joker?" he asked.

"Tim is more than capable of-"

"Of what, cleaning up your mess? It sounds to me like you're completely brushing this case off to search for innocent people who-"

"Innocent, you think a demon is innocent?" Bruce shouted.

"You know what, I'm done," Richard stormed out of the Bat cave.

No one said a word as they listened to the motorcycle speeding off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Red X hadn't been spotted for months, not that Slade expected anything less. The thief hated being followed, he knew he'd fall off the grid as soon as he was tipped off. Interestingly enough, Richard Grayson hadn't been in to work but instead had the infamous Mrs. Logan doing his job, while he sailed off to who knows where his lovely wife none the wiser. Slade hated partnerships, getting rid of X had been as simple as that, but the Joker was something else.

The man obviously trusted no one, and had no other motivation for his actions besides that of entertainment. Already he had murdered ten of his own men for such reason. It for lack of better words really pissed Slade off. He thought about killing him off but then as a flash of red and green passed his screen he thought of another plan.

"Joker… perhaps I could capture the little Robin for you, and you could you know?" Slade spoke up suddenly.

With a manic expression the Joker burst into laughter, "Excellent! Excellent, bring the boy in for questioning."

"Hmm… that is rather excellent, how about I head for Mr. Graysons pretty little wife and I leave the little birdy to you."

"Why?" The Joker questioned suddenly.

Slade was careful though, "I have a thing for red heads."

They both just stared at each other until the Joker burst into laughter, "Well aren't you just a sick dog!"

"Ha ha," Slade rolled his eyes from behind his mask.

He wanted something more than just revenge. He wanted the power that came with the gem. Trigon was truly gone, and his powers up for the grabs. Once he found Raven. He'd kid nap the original Robin and the titans would come for him. He was sure of it. Even better if the Justice League got to her first, then he'd only have to sneak in and murder her, taking the stone on her forehead. Robin would blame the Justice League, he'd blame Batman, and all the heroes would be in turmoil.

He walked swiftly back to his quarters pulling out the scroll as he did so.

_Black magic hidden in a red stone, _

_can only be yielded by one alone_

_Once it's master is laid to rest_

_It takes it's place in an emerald crest_

_And the crest will reign on the emerald throne._

He'd read it a hundred times, and felt he had started to solve it. The gem couldn't really be a person, like he had thought, instead it was the stone in her forehead, an obvious gem. That stone held all of trigon's power and he would rip it from her head before it fell into whatever crest it was. A prophecy that was supposed to come true sometime after Trigon's death; Raven had stopped one prophecy, and he would be the one to stop the next.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dad, what are you wearing?" Mark frowned as his dad stood in front of a mirror in purple spandex.

"It's my old uniform," Gar grinned. "I'm gonna go out patrolling tonight with some old friends."

"Do you really need to go out like that?" Mason stood now beside his brother. "I think it's… a little young for you."

"A little young for me?" Gar grumbled. "I was only joking sheesh,"

"Good, cause spandex only works for superman, maybe you should try leather or something," Mark grinned. "Can we go with you?"

"Absolutely not," Rachel said as she joined the boys in the doorway of her bedroom, "Great Azar! Gar, are you trying to scar us for life?"

"Aww, I'm hurt Rae," he whimpered.

"Boys go set the table for dinner," she instructed turning to her husband, and walking slowly over to him. "You know…" she whispered. "The suit does bring back memories."

He grinned pulling her by the waist closer to him, "Yeah," he gave her a light kiss.

"Yeah," she pressed her lips against his hungrily. He stumbled backwards a few steps and laugh.

"Rae, relax, we need to get downstairs." Gar grinned.

She whimpered before sighed and untangling herself from him, "Tonight."

He gave her arm a squeeze, "tonight."

The table was pile high with veggies in fruits, the entire family had taken to being vegetarian, well Rachel caved when everyone took Gar's side on the matter; though she definitely preferred almond milk over soy.

"Mark can you pass the radishes," Gar said as he placed sliced red and green bell peppers and a large portabella mushroom on his plate. Normally the vegetables weren't all raw, but with their new jobs and the kids settling into school no one had had time to cook.

"Dad, can I join karate," Samantha blurted out.

Gar shook his head, "Now's not a good time, once the case is over."

"Tell us about the case," Mason said, as his sister pouted.

Rachel grinned as she helped her youngest eat the dice peaches and spinach leaves. Their family kept no secrets from each other. With their powers it was impossible, and besides that she wanted her kids to have no surprises when and if Slade attacked.

Gar shrugged, "Batgirl is watching your aunt Kori, and I'll be travelling with Uncle Wally for awhile, just trailing Batman."

"Why's he so interested in finding mom?" Mason asked.

"Who knows," Rachel sighed ruffling his hair. "Maybe another prophecy."

"It doesn't matter because we're going to stop him," Gar said firmly. The doorbell rang causing the family to stop. Gar stood slowly, "It's Richard."

"Hey man," he sighed heavily.

"Come on in, we were just eating dinner," Gar grinned.

Richard wrinkled his nose remembering what dinner consisted of during the month he had spent with the family on vacation. "I won't stay long, I just want to talk to you guys before I leave town."

They approached the table to see a plate already set out for him. "Hey guys."

"Uncle Rich next time you should bring Kyle," Mark started.

"Yeah that way he can teach Sam some new karate moves," Mason snickered.

"Shut up!" the red faced girl glared across at her brothers.

Richard chuckled, "I'll be sure to bring him next time."

"So what's got you so upset," Rachel asked.

"I'm going to Jump tomorrow, it's most likely a trap by Slade, wanted to ask for a little back up," he sighed.

"Batman got to you?" Gar replied. He nodded only slightly.

"I just… he's leaving Tim to handle both the Joker and Slade alone, just so he can go on some wild goose chase in sight of Raven," he growled in frustration.

"It'll be fine," Rachel sighed, "I'll-"

"No, you won't," Richard cut her off. "Barbara and Tim can look after each other, no hero work, period."

"I know," Rachel turned her gaze to her plate.

Richard was surprised at how quiet the four kids were, even the youngest held a sullen expression.

"I'll go with you to jump, but what happens if he makes a move on Kori?" Gar asked.

"That's why I came, your basement is the safe house, right?" both men just stared at each other in silence.

"Dad, we can handle it, we can teleport in and out of their in a split second," Mason said.

Mark nodded.

"It'll be fine," Rachel said in a soothing voice, "It won't come to that, if anything-"

"That's the plan," Gar smiled cutting Rachel off. "If anything happens while I'm gone…."

"Thank you," Richard said knowing exactly what he was asking of them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori wasn't as naïve as she made out to be. She knew that Barbara loved her husband, and she also knew that she somewhat blamed her for his hostility toward the Bat family. So she was more than relieved to have Rachel so close to her. They had conveniently met because of their kids sharing the same class, and Kori had agreed to babysit without hesitation.

Danielle Logan was just a year younger than her own Rosalyn, and the toddlers got along great though they hadn't seen each other since they were infants. The little girl was remarkable. She would turn into a kitten and curl up with her little Rose and the two would sleep the day away. Not to mention her eating habits were strange. Rachel had prepared diced carrots and raisons with a handful of spinach leaves (always spinach leaves) and the Dani would eat all of it.

The only downside was having Barbara around all the time since Richard was away on business.

"Isn't it amazing," Kori grinned.

"I think it's bizarre to make an infant vegetarian, regardless of your husband's beliefs," Barbara sneered, then glanced out the window again. Kori rolled her eyes, the woman was meant to be their body guard, but she was far more capable to protect her children and their kids than she was.

"Is something wrong Barbara?" Kori asked.

"No… it's just, I haven't been able to get a hold of Tim since yesterday morning," the blonde sighed.

"Oh, probably he is just at work," Kori reasoned though she was aware of what it really meant. Slade had got to him and would probably soon come for her. She honestly hated the mansion. It was dark, and cold, and everything she wasn't, and even though she tried to make it a more comfortable home, it just never was. The home Gar had built in Africa was perfect. It was sunny there and open, she had even been free enough to fly around, and her kids were so much at ease. Gotham was a dark place, and she was quite sick of it. She hoped once Slade was defeated they would leave, she'd rather live in Tameran than here.

"Mom! We're home," she heard Rebecca yell out.

Kori smiled as the five kids piled in the nursery to greet her.

"I'm starving Aunt K, got any good eats?" Mark rubbed his stomach.

"Excuse his manners," Samantha said as she went over to her sister.

"Aunt?" Barbara frowned.

"She's obviously not really our Aunt," Mason retorted. "We'll be in the library."

"We will?" Rebecca frowned.

"Homework," Mark shrugged.

"Come, I'll see if I can fix you a snack first," Kori stood, "Barbara do you mind watching the infants?"

"You could just have-"

"I'll watch them," Samantha said not taking her eyes off of her sister.

Kori smiled exited the room with the other four slightly ahead of her.

Barbara glanced at the kids before following, she needed to check the other parts of the house anyway.

"Hmm," Mark said as he stared at the content of the fridge. "There's celery, got any peanut butter?"

"Yeah," Kyle took the jar out of the pantry.

Kori shook her head, "I prepared spaghetti for you, just tomato sauce, no meat."

"Sweet," Mason took down five plates. "Have a seat Aunt Kori, we can fix our own plates."

"You know… you seem older than your age…" she paused.

"We're just independent," Mason shrugged. "I'm going to-"

Kori didn't hear anything, but both twins seemed to notice something. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before both nodding in agreement.

"Aunt K, meet us in the garage will you?" Mark said sitting the celery on the counter.

"What is it?" Kori frowned.

"Batgirl is fighting someone, in the backyard," Mason said, "But I think we know them."

"I'm going to check it out than," Kori said firmly. Her heart beat quickened with each step,and she wondered what would happen if she met Slade face to face suddenly. She held her breath as she pushed onto the terrace, but the sight that she found gave her relief, somewhat.

"Mrs. Grayson, it's a pleasure to see you again," a woman clad in all black leather her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, held Barbara with her arm tight around her back pressed against the wall. "Please tell Miss Gordon that I mean her no harm so that I can release her."

"Yes it is fine," Kori said unsure of what else to say. It was odd that a Titan would show up here. If anything she'd have expected Wally or Jinx, they hadn't spoken to the other titans in years. "You are Toni Monetti, right?"

She chuckled, "Argent."

"A Titan," Barbara said in recognition.

"Yep, Robin thought you needed a little help."

"He isn't Robin anymore," Barbara said.

"Whatever," the woman shrugged.

"Kori can I talk to you?" Barbara said.

"If you're wondering if I knew my husband was a super hero the answer is obviously yes, I am aware of who you are as well as Bruce," she said firmly. "I am also aware of the danger my life is in. I wish to leave this mansion at once."

"What?" Barbara frowned.

"That's why I'm here," Argent said softly. "Something terrible has happened and you must be returned home."

"Home?" Kori frowned. She had only meant she wanted to leave the city.

_Aunt Kori, she shouldn't be able to recognize you as Koriand'r rememeber_

The voice floated in her head and she glanced at the twins not sure whose voice she had heard.

"I believe you are mistaken, if you worked with my husband, this is my home, I only wish to depart for awhile," Kori said confused. "And I don't believe I remember exactly when we met."

Argent smirked as she changed forms. Barbara took a step back in disgust. The woman changed into a grey skinned blue haired woman with snake like eyes and a slithering tongue. She hissed out her laughter, "I'm going to be taking you regardless."

Barbara found herself unable to move. She had never face a creature before, she was afraid to even touch it. The creature reached toward her, but Kori grabbed both her arms and shoved her with as much force as she could, subsequently sending her flying across the yard. Barbara stared at her confused.

"We have to get to the safe house," Mark said pulling Kori's arm.

"Sam already teleported with Dani and Rosalyn," Mason said, "Do you want anything out of the house before we do so?"

"No," Kori said firmly grabbing the still shocked Barbara. "We can go now."

In an instant they were in the basement. Samantha had the toddlers sleeping soundly. Kori simply collapsed on the couch, Barbara stood her brain still trying to process what happened.

"What was that thing," Kori frowned, suddenly terrified.

"It wasn't a threat," Mark said as he hooked up the video game system, "But something was definitely coming."

"It wasn't… how can you say that?" Barbara shrieked.

"Well, did it harm you?" Mark retorted.

"Something dangerous was coming, we had thirty seconds tops," Mason said. "That woman was trying to rescue us, it's why she showed up as a Titan."

"But…" Kori frowned.

"I hope she gets away," Mason said sadly.

"Mom, I'm scared," Rebecca whimpered and Kori quickly pulled her into her arms.

"This is ridiculous," Barbara snapped "I want answers now!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rachel felt it before it even set foot in the building. Then the screaming and panic started, but luckily she was on the top floor. It'd take some time getting to her. Pregnancy made her more human than anything, she grabbed her cell phone and hid in the closet, calling 911 just for keeping up pretences.

_Richard, are you there._

_ Yes, it's a dead end as usual, we'll be on our way back tomorrow._

_ I… someone's attacking Wayne Entreprise and it isn't human. I'm going to transfer all of my powers to you, in case I'm taken in for custody._

_ What? Rachel you can't leave yourself helpless!_

_ My blood is dead giveaway, they won't harm me without my powers, I'm sure of it._

He didn't reply, and she was too panicked to try and sense his emotions. They had only done a complete power transfer once, but it had to be done if she was going to play the defenseless person she's been pretending to be.

"Azarath… Metrion… zinthos," she whispered, and it was done. Now if he tried to contact her he wouldn't be able to except by phone, suddenly she heard someone enter the office. She held her breath and said a silent prayer.

The door opened and she was surprised to see the face of Argent. She knew it couldn't have been Argent, she kept tabs on all of the titans for Richard and she was currently in Steel City.

"A shapeshifter," she whispered.

The woman smirked. "I tried to get your children and the princess, but they were smart."

Rachel gave a slight nod, still not sure of the person's identity but aware that they came from Azarath. "Who are you?"

"Come with me," The woman grabbed her and in a flash of smoke they were no longer in the office but in the middle of the woods. "You are with child?"

Rachel nodded. "I am."

"And your other half, where is he?" she hissed, her appearance suddenly changing.

Rachel watched as the ashen gray skin and the midnight blue hair and snake like eyes and tongue appeared. "What are you?"

"I'm Arella dear, have you already forgotten me?"

Rachel flinched, "You're not my mother… I…she's-"

"Yes, Angela Roth is dead, I took the appearance of your mother so as not to scare you," the woman said. "Now where is your other half?"

"I don't know who you mean?" Rachel frowned; half wondering if she meant Gar.

The woman huffed before turning to the tree, "This will do just fine."

Rachel watched as a portal formed in the tree, she went through it without hesitation. The woman followed, it closing up behind her.

"What is this?"

"It's a homing base, just a simple spell, and you can turn pretty much anything into a home," the woman hissed.

"So we're inside the tree," Rachel looked around the makeshift living room. Everything was made from wood, even the appliances in the kitchen. She opened the fridge to see a single apple.

"It's magic Raven," the woman said somewhat annoyed. "Whatever you want will appear when you open it."

"I'm sorry, can you explain what's going on to me?" Rachel frowned.

"Azarath is returning to power," she said simply. "You remember those monks you grew up with, we were all in disguise, made to look more human so as not to scare you."

"Really? Cause I got the impression no one gave a fuck about me?"

"True, but a scared little half-demon was liable to blow up the whole building," she replied.

Rachel glared at the woman. "I don't have anything to do with Azarath anymore."

"You have the gem."

"The what?"

"Is it true that when you defeated your father you needed the help of Slade Wilson?"

"No," Rachel bit her bottom lip trying to figure it all out.

"He's rallied up an army ready to take the throne of Azarath and that is his claim," Arella said firmly. "The people of Azarath hate you."

"They don't even know me," Rachel snapped, "And furthermore Slade can rule Azarath for all I care."

"He is ruling in Azarath actually," she chuckled, "But he hasn't figured out how to get his army from one dimension to the next. He wants to destroy earth, and he's already waged war against Tameran. Tell me why do you not remove your disguise?"

Rachel sighed, "I can't remove it. I'm powerless."

"You don't have the gem?" the woman said surprised.

"It faded a long time ago," she replied.

"Then a crest is formed?"

"What, no, I don't know what you're talking about but I need to get home," she snapped.

Arella stared at her, "Your mother was a quarter Azarathean, it's why we brought you to Azarath in the first place."

Rachel only huffed from the headache that was forming.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gar didn't know what he was smelling, but it was strong and very aggressive. Batman hadn't paid him any mind, but Richard had stopped and waited. Suddenly Nightwing began to change.

"Dude… why is your skin gray and you hair purple, like Raven's?"

Just as he spoke, it attacked. It was scaly, and moved in a slithering manner though it had four legs. Gar really didn't know what it was, but he attacked it, changing into a lion, and charging at it. The thing screamed and he bit down into it, he swiftly changed into a humming bird as Richard attacked it with a power very similar to Raven's though he said no words before the attacked. A few hits and it was unconscious.

"What-"

"Rachel's in trouble, we need to get to your house," Richard said quickly.

Gar didn't need to be told twice.

The house was wreck. Someone had trashed the place, and obviously didn't find what they were looking for.

"Kori!" Richard yelled.

"Calm down," Gar said as he place his ear to the floor, he knocked three times, and then someone knocked back nine times. "Ok, so everyone's down there."

Richard frowned, "how many people?"

"Nine," he replied.

"Rachel's not with them then, that's the seven kids, Kori, and Babs."

"How do you know it's Barbara and not Rachel?" Gar frowned.

"She would've contacted me by now," he sighed. "Besides, Rachel hasn't taken her powers back."

Gar nodded, "Then we find Rachel." He quickly turned into a greyhound and began sniffing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

"What do you mean I can't leave," Barbara tried the door again.

"Dad said we have to sit tight, cause our mom is missing," Mason said matter of factly.

"This is-"

"Sit down," Kori commanded, causing the blonde woman to freeze. "You are so infuriating in this time of stress, please just do as he says."

"And take orders from little kids," Barbara sneered. "I haven't heard from Tim in who knows how long, and that woman tried to kill us, and what are you freaks!" Barbara burst into tears.

"For a hero you sure are lame," Mark hummed.

"My name is Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran," Kori said stiffly. "Their parents are Beastboy and Raven of the teen titans, I do not understand how you could not have figured it out." Kori huffed in annoyance. "Now we must do as they say, because it is safer to hide out until we can all regroup. My husband cannot focus on finding Rachel if he is worried about me."

"You're… I mean, do you know that your kingdom has been looking for you?" Barbara huffed.

"I am aware, they know where I am, but they also know that I have no allegiance with the Justice League," she replied. "The fact that you could not contact me when I am married to your own Robin is evidence enough. They will not help you to find my friend."

"She's a monster," Barbara spat. "I saw what she did to some of those villains you've faced. Dr. Light for example."

"You don't know what true monsters are," Kori said softly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade was surprised at how dark and dreary Azarath could truly be. The people here were elvin in a way, wise, earthy, animalistic. Most disagreed with the war he wanted to start, but he just had to keep them focused on their hate for Trigon, and his evil lineage. He had earth's heroes distracted with mild child's play. Leaving a fake trail here and a few hints there, the Justice League's now number one priority was to kill the one person who could probably save them.

"We have a problem," the second in command came forward hastily.

"What?" he sighed.

"Arella has sought to help the gem, if the crest is made, there will be no way for you to rule," he said quickly.

Slade frowned, though you couldn't tell behind his mask. He would send his army now and wipe the face of the earth clean looking for her, but to add to difficulty only a few knew how to do magic. They were not strong enough to send over an army, though a little girl was able to do it. "Send three of your best." He sighed.

"Yes sir."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Author's note:

Sorry it took forever. The next chapter will be up soon =]


End file.
